New Blood
by Ushuaia1
Summary: Rachel took turning 30 harder than her friends realized. How far will she go to stop the clock, and who will get hurt in the process? My first Friends fic! Completed.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Friends fic, so feel free to leave any sort of comment you want. It's a little different from most, I suppose. It stems from the weird dreams I've been having. It takes place after the episode where Rachel turns 30. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: They don't belong to me.

I'm 30, Rachel Green thought, as she laid back against the cool sheets. Thirty? How did this happen? It's a joke, and I'll never be married with kids by the time I'm 35 either. I was just kidding myself there. I'm going to be old and wrinkled, and no one will ever want me. Sighing, she rolled over and fell asleep.

AAAAA

He smiled in the darkness, as he heard the desperate thoughts of a woman call out to him. It's perfect, he thought, too damn perfect. He closed his eyes, and concentrated on her thoughts. Taking them into himself, to do what he pleased with them. She'll understand, he thought, when it is time. Women, people, they are too easily to manipulate. I'll make her want it.

AAAAA

"Who are you?" Rachel asked, as a man emerged from the fog.

"I'm your dream," he whispered, brushing back her honey colored hair, "I'm here to give you what you want."

"What I want? How do you know what I want?"

"I know your dreams. You're more beautiful than I ever imagined you to be. You look so sad, love, why is that?"

"It's my birthday," she began, "Wait. Why am I telling you this?"

"It's a dream. You can tell me anything."

"I suppose . . . Okay. It's my birthday, I just broke up with my boyfriend, and what if no one ever wants to be with me again? I'm 30 now, and I'm no closer to falling in love, and getting married then I was when I was 20. I'm getting older, and soon no one will ever want me."

"We can fix that," he whispered, as his lips hovered above hers, "If you'll let me."

Rachel trembled at his closeness, "Fix it."

AAAAA

"Rach! Rachel! Wake up!" Joey called, as he pounded on her bedroom door, "Rachel!"

"Hmm," she groaned, squinting against the intrusive sunlight, "It's too early."

"Too early?" Joey asked, as he pushed the door open, "It's almost 11."

"I should be at work."

"It's Saturday, Rach. Monica called because she and Phoebe are waiting for you downstairs. Wow, you look terrible."

"Thanks," she trailed off, as she fought the waves of dizziness, "Hey Joey? I think . . . I think I'm sick. Too much cake or something. Could you call Mon, and let her know that they should go shopping without me?"

"You don't want to shop? Yeah, you must be sick. Do you need anything?"

"No. I just want to sleep for a while. Hmm, what is that smell."

"What smell?"

"It smells like," Rachel paused, as she sniffed the air again, "I'm not sure. Food?"

Joey shrugged, "I pulled a steak out of the fridge. It's thawing, but it shouldn't smell yet."

"Okay, whatever," she replied, as the smell seeped into her nostrils, "Maybe it's coming from next door."

"Feel better."

She sunk back into the pillow, and smiled at the heavenly scent. I want it, she thought, I want to taste it.

AAAAA

"You're back," Rachel said, as the man emerged from the fog again.

"Of course. I can never resist a beautiful woman. How do you feel, love?"

"Strange. Tired. Hungry."

"Of course you're hungry, and the strangeness of this will soon be explained. You'll understand soon, and it will be more wonderful then you ever imagined it could be."

"Who are you?"

He laughed, "You have so many questions. I am someone who is going to love you."

"What is your name?"

He stroked her cheek, as he pulled her closer to him, "Tobias."

"Tobias," she whispered, as she looked up at him, "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."

"Yes you are," he replied.

AAAAA

"Rachel?"

"Tobias," she called, "Don't go!"

"Who is Tobias?" Monica asked, as Rachel opened her eyes.

"He is . . . a dream. Why are you here?"

"Joey said you were sick, so I brought you some soup. Not too sick to be having dreams?"

"It's none of your business what I dream about."

Monica regarded her friend silently, "Do you know him from somewhere?"

"Monica! I don't want to talk about it!"

"Fine," she replied, taken back Rachel's outburst, "Enjoy the soup. I'll see you later."

AAAAA

"Drink, Rachel. Drink. It tastes good."

"So good," she groaned, as the warm elixir slid down her throat.

He pressed her to him, as she suckled the warm blood from his wrist. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest, as his blood mixed with hers. Her skin was on fire, as the new blood rushed through her veins, overtaking everything else. Making her his. Slowly, he lowered her back down onto her bed.

"Look at me," he whispered, "One last time before you fall asleep."

Her eyes fluttered open and met his, "Tobias?"

"It's happening," he whispered, as he watched her body tremble, "Do you feel it?"

"What's happening to me?"

"You're changing," he said, as he watched her complexion turn a creamy white, "Sleep love, and it'll be different tomorrow."

AAAAA

"How's Rachel feeling?" Chandler asked the next afternoon, "Mon said that she wasn't herself yesterday."

Joey shrugged, "She's still sleeping, and it's almost five. She took turning 30 hard."

"No more than you did."

"Ha ha. You want to go and grab a beer?"

AAAAA

"Wake up love."

"Am I dreaming again?"

"You were never dreaming."

Rachel sat up, and looked around her bedroom, "Tobias. Of course this is a dream."

He smiled at her, "No. You look marvelous Rachel. Would you like one last look at yourself, before you lose your reflection forever?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come," he said, as he pulled her to her feet and over toward the dresser, "Look."

Rachel gasped, at the almost transparent image staring back at her, "What . . . What's happening to me? What did you do?"

Tobias laughed, and traced her lips with his finger, "I gave you what you wanted. Eternal youth. Look."

He gently poked her gums with his finger, and Rachel stifled a scream as her canine teeth elongated into fangs.

"You're a vampire, love. Eternal youth and life."

She shook her head, as she stared at her newly discovered fangs in morbid fascination, "No . . . it's a dream. You're not real! This isn't real."

"It's very real, and I know you have to be getting hungry. Are you ready to eat, love?"

"Eat?"

Tobias smiled at her, and slowly opened the vein on his wrist, "How about a little taste?"

She stared at the flow of blood, as he raised his wrist to her lips, "No . . ."

"Yes."

Tentatively she tasted to blood with her tongue, and groaning as she sunk her fangs into his wrist.

Tobias held her close, like a small child, as she fed, until, "That's enough for now."

"Still hungry."

He kissed her on her lips, as they still tasted like blood, "Why don't we find you a meal? It's the last step. Then you'll live forever."

"Forever," Rachel repeated, looking over at her ghostly reflection again. Smiling, she ran her tongue over her fangs, as she heard the apartment door open, "Joey."

"Shall we?"

TBC . . .

Is it worth continuing? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

"Joey," Rachel repeated, as she heard him roaming around in the kitchen.

Tobias smiled at her glazed over expression, "Let's go eat." 

"Hmm, food," she agreed, as she drifted slowly through the doorway, "So hungry."

"Hey look who is up," Joey said, as he looked over at her, "Rach? You sure you're feeling okay?"

"I feel wonderful," she purred, as she stopped in front of him, "I'm hungry Joey."

"You want to order a pizza?"

"Not for pizza," she said, as she smiled at him and let her fangs extend, "For something else."

Joey took a huge step back, "Rachel? What's going on?"

She lunged at him, and ignored his cry as her fangs pierced his neck. Groaning as the warm blood flowed into her mouth, she held tight to Joey's slumping body. It warmed her veins, and as she lowered him to the floor, she felt his life flow into her very being.

"Joey you forgot," Chandler called out, "Holy shit! Rachel, Joey, what the hell?"

Rachel snapped her head up, and hissed at Chandler's terrified expression, "Get out of here."

He shuddered at her bloodstained mouth, "Rachel?"

"I'm hungry as well," Tobias said, stepping out from the bedroom, as Chandler stumbled back into the hallway and back into his apartment, "We'll deal with him later. Love, it's time to go."

"I'm not done yet."

"We'll find you someone else."

AAAAA

"Monica! Monica!" Chandler yelled, as he slammed and locked the door behind him, "Monica!"

"What are you yelling about?"

"Rachel is a vampire! Rachel is a vampire! I think she killed Joey!"

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"You think that this is funny? I just saw her on his neck, and then this strange man came out of her bedroom. Oh god, Joey."

"Rachel is not a vampire. Come on, I'll prove it to you."

"Don't open the door," Chandler said, blocking her path, "They'll get you too. She looked scary, Mon."

Monica shot him a humorless look, "Stop being a jerk, and if she really hurt Joey, he might need a doctor."

"He's dead. He was so pale, Mon."

She pushed past him, and looked out in the empty hallway, "There isn't anyone here, but . . . Oh shit!"

Chandler peered out the doorway, and into the open door leading into the apartment across the hall, "Joey?"

AAAAA

"Is this where you live?" Rachel asked, as Tobias led her into his townhouse.

"One of many places," he replied, stroking her cheek, "You're exquisite."

"And I'm going to stay that way," she said, peering into the mirror, "I can still see myself."

She regarded herself thoughtfully, as if she was looking at a stranger. Her normally golden skin was pale, milky, white, that made her blue eyes look larger and darker. Her blond hair had an eery sheen to it, and feel in waves around her face. Smiling, she traced her fangs with her tongue again, and felt them retract back into her gums.

"It'll fade when you kill your first meal. Unfortunately that Joey is still alive."

"Joey," Rachel repeated, as a faint pang of guilt hit her, "I hurt Joey."

"You're a hunter now. Humans are prey."

"Humans. Chandler saw us."

"Don't worry. There are a lot of us, love, we'll take care of him as well."

"What's going to happen to me?"

"You're going to be a vampire, a queen of the night. Unburdened by the pains of being human. We're a wonderful race, love. Full of beauty and power. We hunt in the shadows, and the chosen few get to join us. Like you."

"Why me?"

"I heard you calling out. You didn't want to get older, and I knew you would be perfect. I knew you would let me change you."

"We drink blood. Human blood," Rachel stated, as the word human felt odd in her mouth, "Humans."

"You're no longer one of them. You'll never be one again, as of tomorrow night. We'll find you a new meal."

"Why not now?"

"The sun is coming up. We both need to rest, and there is plenty of time tomorrow night. We might be in for a surprise. If Joey dies, you might wake up a complete vampire already."

"How is that different from what I am now?" 

He stroked back her hair, "You'll see. For one whatever guilt you feel over hurting him will vanish. You will be one of us."

Rachel turned to the mirror again, and looked at herself, "Where will I sleep tonight?"

"With me my love. We don't sleep in coffins."

AAAAA

"I told you," Chandler said, as the five on them gathered in Joey's hospital room, "You saw the wounds on his neck, and he lost all that blood." 

"There are no such things as vampires," Ross insisted, "It's scientifically impossible."

"Where did all his blood go? Where is Rachel?"

"I don't know! Maybe it was someone harvesting organs and blood?"

Chandler shook his head, "She had fangs! Monica?"

"I didn't see her," Monica replied, "There has to be some other explanation."

"Come on Chandler. Vampires?" Phoebe asked, "Even I don't believe in that."

"Wait until she comes for you," Chandler said, as he watched the sun come up, "Joey will back me up."

AAAAA

"What do you think?" Ross asked, after Chandler had fallen asleep on the couch in Joey's room.

"It's crazy," Monica said, "Rachel a vampire?"

"Well," Phoebe began, "I know I said that I didn't believe him, but . . . anything is possible. Chandler couldn't make something this crazy up. Me, maybe. Not him."

"Where is she?" Ross asked, "Rach could clear this up pretty quickly."

"She was pretty shook up about turning 30. She might have just gone away for a few days."

"Vampires are young forever," Phoebe argued, "What if?"

AAAAA

"Rachel," Chandler said, as he saw her standing in front of him, "Please don't!"

"Chandler," she purred, stroking his cheek, "Dear, sweet, dumb, Chandler. You should have let me finish what I started. Now, we have to take care of you too."

"How could you do that to Joey?"

"He's food now. I need to kill to finish my transformation."

"What are you?"

She smiled, and saw him recoil at her fangs, "A vampire, and I'm hungry."

AAAAA

"That's Chandler," Monica cried, as she heard the screams coming from Joey's room.

The trio rushed in to see Chandler screaming in his sleep, and thrashing his arms at some invisible foe.

"Chandler!" Monica snapped, as she shook him awake, "Open your eyes, sweetheart! It's just a dream!"

"Rachel!" he yelled, as he sat up.

"It's just a dream," Monica repeated, as she held him close.

"She was here! She was going to bite me."

"She wasn't here," Ross said, "There isn't anyone here, Chandler."

"Guys," Phoebe cut in, as Joey's life support system began to beep.

AAAAA

"You're looking well," Tobias said, as Rachel woke up.

"I feel well," she said, as she pushed the heavy blankets back, "Strong. I have never felt this strong before."

"Look at me."

She turned, and he cupped her face in his hands. It's done, he thought, stroking her smooth, pale, skin. He trailed his other hand through her hair, which had grown past her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes looked darker, and her features sharper against her pale skin. Mine, he thought, all mine.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You're a vampire," he breathed, as he brushed her lips with his, "Don't you feel it?"

She smiled at him, as he placed his hand on heart, "What are you doing?"

"You have no heartbeat," he said, as he placed her hand where his own heart was, "Feel? We don't have heartbeats, love. Look in the mirror. No reflection."

"I'm a vampire," Rachel said aloud, as the statement did no sound odd or scary to her. It filled her with a sense of belonging, as she looked at the man in bed with her. Humans, she thought, how could I have ever been human? They're weak, stupid, pathetic creatures. Food. Joey.

"I killed him," she said aloud.

"The first of many. Shall we go out?"

AAAAA

"Rachel did this," Chandler said flatly, "We have to stop her."

"Is he going to come back as a vampire?" Phoebe asked quietly.

"This isn't possible," Ross insisted.

"The marks, the blood loss, Chandler's dream," Phoebe said through her tears, "We have to find Rachel."

"We have to kill her. In my dream she said that she had to kill someone for her transformation to be complete. She isn't Rachel anymore."

"It's dark outside," Monica said, "Vampires only come out at night."

"Let's go find her," Chandler said, as anger replaced his fear.

AAAAA

"I see you have a new friend, Tobias," a woman called from down the street, "We knew you would find a partner soon enough."

"This is Rachel," he said, pulling her closer to him.

The other woman smiled, "Welcome Rachel. We're going to have a good time tonight. Have you eaten?"

"Not yet," Rachel replied, as the overwhelming hunger surged through her.

"Is she complete?"

"Yes. She killed her first last night. We're going to find the other one."

"Someone saw you? Tobias! You should know better. He could have told people about us."

"Then we'll take care of them too. More food for the rest of us. Would you like to join us Kira?"

Kira tossed her black hair back, "Not tonight. I'll leave you two alone for now. Later on we're having a get together. There will be more food there Rachel, and we can introduce you."

"I'd like that."

AAAAA

Monica leaned back against the wall on the balcony, unable to sleep after their mad dash back to the apartment. This isn't happening, she thought, vampires aren't real. Rachel isn't a vampire.

"Monica? Come inside. Are you crazy?" Chandler said, stepping tentatively outside, "This is where they can get you."

"Chandler, I."

"Come inside."

"Too late," a voice hissed from behind them, "Hi guys."

"Rachel," Monica whispered, as she looked at her friend, "Oh sweetie, what happened to you?"

Rachel smiled, as she let her fangs out, "I think you figured it out. You should have listened to Chandler. He was right."

"You're a vampire."

"And you're going to my dinner," Rachel said, as she advanced closer, "Don't be afraid, Mon, it'll only hurt for a minute."

"And I'll take care of you," Tobias said, grabbing Chandler around the neck. 

TBC . . .


	3. Chapter 3

"Rachel," Monica pleaded, as he friend advanced on her, "Please, it's me. Monica. You don't want to do this."

Rachel laughed, as she stroked Monica's cheek, "You don't know how much I want too."

"You're not Rachel," Chandler yelled, "She wouldn't do this!:

"She is still Rachel," Tobias said flatly, as he pinned Chandler against the wall, "She has all of Rachel's memories, she's more now."

"A killer."

Tobias smiled, as he lowered his fangs to Chandler's neck, "We do like to kill, but there is so much more than that."

"You smell good," Rachel said, as she inhaled Monica's scent, "You're a chef. You should appreciate that you are about to be a fine meal yourself."

"Please," Monica pleaded again, as Rachel sunk her fangs into her neck, "Rachel . . ."

"Monica!" Chandler screamed, "Monica!"

"You'll soon join her," Tobias offered, as he lowered his head to Chandler's neck, "You should have never come in last night."

"Get away from them!" Ross yelled, as he burst through the window, with Phoebe close behind him, holding up a home made cross, "Don't make us hurt you!"

Rachel jumped back, as Ross pushed the cross on top of her skull, "Ross! Why do you have to ruin everything?"

"Rachel?" he gasped, not believe the creature staring back at him, with the blood covered mouth, "Rachel? What have you done?"

She smiled, as she stepped closer to him, "I've eaten. You look good Ross. Come here, let me touch you."

"Stay away from me," he yelled, watching as she flinched when he raised the cross again, "Monica? Can you hear me?"

"She's alive," Phoebe said, as she helped a woozy Monica to her feet.

"He isn't going to be much longer," Tobias said, as he lowered Chandler to the ground, "Put the cross down."

"Not a chance. I'll burn it into your skull, unless you give me Chandler right now," Ross demanded.

"One step closer, and I'll snap his neck."

"You can't hurt me Ross," Rachel purred, "Look at me."

"Rachel," he gasped, as he looked into her eyes.

"Let me touch you. It'll make everything okay again."

Ross felt his feet take the steps closer to her, and a the fog invaded his brain, "Rachel, no. I can't."

"You want to," she breathed, "You want me."

"Ross! No!" Phoebe yelled, as she threw the bible she was holding across the patio, "She's a vampire! Look away from her."

"Too late," Rachel said flippantly, as she saw Ross start to step back, "Come here."

"No!" he yelled, as she slammed him against the wall. He raised the cross, and smashed it against her chest, before he fell to the ground.

Rachel screamed, as she watched Phoebe collapse as well. She stumbled back from the fallen cross, and into Tobias' arms.

"I thought you might need some help," Kira said calmly, nodding toward the pile of bodies, "Why don't we bring them to the party?"

AAAAA

"Where are we?" Monica whispered, looking around the darkened room, "I can't move."

Chandler groaned, as he fought the waves of dizziness, "I don't remember . . . Rachel."

"She didn't kill us," Phoebe said, "Ross had the cross, then nothing."

"Where is she?" Ross asked, "She has to be here . . . this place. Listen."

Chandler looked around the room, and could make out the three other figures around him, "Guys? Do you think this is where they keep, uh, food? Like a pantry?"

"We're not food," Ross argued, "Part of her is still Rachel. That part will let us go."

"You saw her. She killed Joey. She isn't Rachel," Chandler insisted, as he heard the door open, "Who is here?"

"Have you rested?" Rachel purred, as the lights came on around them.

"If you're going to kill us, go ahead," Monica said, "Anything is better then looking at what you become."

"Oh, Monica," Rachel sighed, "I thought you might enjoy this. In fact, you would love this."

"Don't touch me," Monica spat, as Rachel advance toward her, "I'll never be like you."

Tobias place his hand on Rachel's shoulder, "My new friend is just a bit overzealous. You know our secret now, and we can make this very painful for you. We can keep you alive for a long time, although it won't be the existence that you are used to."

"What are you going to do to us?"

Tobias smiled, "We're going to feed."

AAAAA

"They're gone," Chandler whispered, fighting the urge to pass out, "Guys?"

"I want to die," Monica whispered, "We can't stay here. We can't be their dinner every night."

"There has to be a way," Ross slurred, "They have to unchain us. One of us."

"They're too strong," Monica countered, "Unless . . ."

"Unless what?"

"What if we let them change on of us? Rachel said that she need to kill someone to finish her transformation. What if we don't do that? We just get away instead?"

"Monica," Chandler sputtered, "No. Forget it."

"She said I would love it. It's our only chance."

AAAAA

"Oh, Tobias," Rachel moaned, as she collapsed on their bed, "This has been a wonderful day."

He stroked her hair, "You are wonderful, love. You're going to fit in here just fine."

"I will?"

He gathered her close to him, "In time. When the bloodlust fades. Oh, you'll always feed, but these first few days it consumes you. We do much more than just eat."

"Tell me."

"We're smarter than humans. We control must of the worlds finances, the businesses. We control the world. The world leaders, love, look at them. They're one of us. Capital of industries? Vampires."

"What do you do?"

"I'm the head of the World Bank."

Rachel tilted her head back to look at him, "What am I going to do?"

"You're going to come with me."

"Where?"

"England. It's where my truest home is. We'll find you a new life there. You worked in fashion? We'll find you something. We're going to have so much fun."

"What about them?"

"What would you like to do?"

Rachel paused, and thought back to some of her human times. We were friends, she thought, we had fun. Human fun. It isn't the same.

"The others can take care of them," Tobias offered, "Unless you would like to make them into new friends."

"All of them?"

Tobias chuckled, "No, we are the chosen few. Pick one or two, and they can take care of the others."

AAAAA

"Well look who is back," Monica said, as Rachel entered the room again, "All alone this time?"

"Oh, Monica," Rachel sighed, as she paused in front of her, "You were my best friend, and that is why I'm not going to kill you."

"You're not?"

"No," Rachel agreed, smiling a bit, "I'm going to give you an opportunity of a lifetime."

Monica gulped back her fear, "And what is that?"

Rachel took a step closer, "You're going to live forever."

"Get away from her!" Chandler yelled, "If you want to do that somebody, do it to me! Don't you dare hurt her!"

Rachel tossed her hair back, "You might be next."

"Rachel," Monica pleaded, vowing she would let her friends go free when she was changed, "Please."

"Oh sweetie, you don't have to beg," Rachel said, as she sunk her fangs into Monica's neck.

"Monica!" Chandler screamed, ass he watched his wife slump against the wall.

"Oh shit!" Ross yelled.

"No," Phoebe groaned.

Rachel lifted her head, and wiped the blood from her lips. Undoing the chains that bound Monica's wrists, she lowered the body to the floor.

"Monica," she whispered, opening the vein on her wrist, "You don't want to die now, do you? Here, drink. We'll be friends forever."

Bleary eyed, Monica let Rachel drip her blood slowly on her tongue. She lifted her head slightly to meet the bleeding wrist, and let the warm blood overtake her being.

"You did well, love," Tobias said, as he crouched down beside her, "Why don't we let her choose who is next, tomorrow night?"

"That sounds perfect," Rachel said, as she watched Monica drift off, "Is this what happened to me?"

Tobias turned toward a sleeping Monica, and watched as her skin began to lighten and her features refined themselves, "It's a miracle to watch."

"Monica won't kill us," Chandler yelled, "She'll kill you instead!"

"You keep telling yourself that," Tobias said, as he lifted Monica's limp body into his arms, "We'll see you tomorrow night."

TBC . . .


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: They don't belong to me.

"Monica," Rachel whispered as the sun went down, "Monica. It's time to wake up now."

"No," Monica moaned, as she opened her eyes to look at Rachel, "No."

"Oh Mon, we're going to have so much fun!"

Fight, Monica thought, I'm supposed to fight this. Vampires. Rachel is a vampire . . . she bit me. I'm one too, but . . . I'm forgetting something. Something. I'm not one yet, there is still time. Something I'm forgetting?

"Are you hungry?" Rachel asked, "I know I am."

"Hungry?" Monica asked, as she tried to ignore the burning in her stomach, "No."

"Oh I think you are," Rachel cajoled, "Come with me."

Monica rose to her feet, as gasped as she looked across the room in the mirror, "What have you done to me? Where is your reflection? I can barely see mine."

"Yours will fade away soon enough."

"I look so different," Monica whispered, as she drifted closer to the mirror and studied herself.

"You are different," Rachel soothed, as Tobias joined them, "Hello."

"I see our friend is awake. I bet you're hungry Monica."

"No," Monica argued, "I can't."

"Of course you can. Look at Rachel, she didn't have any problem with it, and it's the last step. Then you'll live forever."

"Forever," Monica breathed, as she let herself relax a bit, "I am hungry."

"There isn't anything to be afraid of," Rachel insisted, "This is wonderful Mon. I've never been happier."

"Come with us," Tobias insisted, as he led both women down the hallway.

AAAAA

"Someone is coming," Phoebe whispered.

"Monica," Chandler moaned, "She won't, she can't hurt us."

"If she's a vampire," Ross argued, "She isn't Mon any more that Rachel is still Rachel."

"Hello all," Rachel greeted, as she led Monica through the door, with Tobias following behind, "How is everyone on this fine night?"

"Monica," Chandler whispered, as he looked at his bleary eyed and pale wife, "Mon? Say something."

"Chandler," she whispered, as she walked closer to him, "Oh Chandler."

"Monica?"

"I don't want to hurt you," she said, as she paused in front of him, "But."

"But what?"

"I'm so hungry," Monica replied, as she let her fangs extend and stroked his neck. Staring at his bulging and trembling neck vein, she paused, "Chandler?"

"Fight it," he whispered, "Whatever they have done to you fight it. This isn't you Monica."

"It's too strong."

"Fight it!"

"Drink Monica," Rachel said, joining them. Slowly she opened the vein on Chandler's neck, "I bet he tastes delicious."

Monica inhaled the coppery tent, "So hungry."

"It's okay Mon. I love you," Chandler said, as Monica sunk her fangs into his neck, " I love you."

"No!" Monica screamed, as she stumbled away from him, "No!"

Shoving Rachel against the wall, "I won't!"

"Drink!" Tobias demanded, grabbing Monica around the neck, and pressing her mouth to Chandler's neck, "Drink!"

Monica choked on the blood as it slid down her throat. Groaning, she began suckling Chandler's neck, as he slowly grew cold in her arms.

"You're monsters!" Phoebe screamed.

"Oh you're next," Rachel said, as she began to drink, "Good bye Phoebe."

Ross stood speechless, as he watched the chaos around him. He pulled against the chains in vain, and as Tobias approached him, he knew it was his time. He raised his knee as the vampire advanced, and hoped that vampires had the same reactions as humans did when they were kicked in the groin.

"Stupid human," Tobias hissed, as Ross' knee connected, "You'll pay for that."

Ross watched as a key ring landed by his feet, "What are you going to do? Kill me? Make me a vampire? A never dying food source?"

"I'll be back for you, or maybe these lovely ladies will take care of you when they're done with their meals."

Ross carefully slid the keys behind his foot, as he watched the other vampire leave. He slid down, as far as his restraints would let him and grasped the keys in his hands. Undoing the locks slowly, he watched in horror as Monica and Rachel stepped away from the lifeless bodies of their victims. Stumbling back, he crashed into a chair. A wood chair, he realized, as one of the legs cracked under the weight of his body. A wooden stake, he thought, could a stake through the heart work?

"Ross," Monica trailed off, "I feel so strange."

"Oh, Monica," he whispered, "I know you didn't want this. I'm sorry."

With that he leapt to his feet, and plunged the stake into her heart.

"Ross!" Monica screamed, as she fell to the floor, "Ross!"

"You bastard," Rachel hissed, as Monica exploded into a pile of dust.

"Oh you're next," Ross promised, as Rachel advanced.

"You can't kill me Ross. You don't have it in you."

"Try me, Rach. My sister and three best friends are dead because of you. I'm sure I'll be dead before I get out of this house, but I'm sure that I'll be taking you with me."

"You don't want to die Ross. Why don't we make a deal?"

"I won't become a vampire Rach."

"Monica thought that too. You don't know what you're missing. Put down the stake."

"No."

"You heard her," Tobias said from the doorway, "There are 20 vampires in this building, and there is no way you are getting out of here alive."

"I know that."

"Oh Ross," Rachel sighed, as he backed up against the wall, "It didn't have to be this way."

"Yes it does," he said softly, his heart breaking for his friend's lost soul, "I'm sorry Rachel."

He shoved her aside, and plunged the stake into a surprised Tobias' chest.

"No!" Rachel screamed, as she watched him explode into a pile of dust, "I'll kill you!"

Ross raised the stake again, but instead smashed it into her skull, "I'm sorry Rach."

He lifted his former lover into his arms, and stumbled into the hallway. Not stopping to think of his actions, he leapt out the first window he saw.

AAAAA

Ross paced around his living room a week later. All the locks on the doors didn't make him feel safe anymore, and he never went out after dark anymore. He could feel them watching him, and he knew they would get him eventually. Sighing he made his way back to the bedroom.

"Hello Rachel," he sighed, as he gazed down at the women chained to the bed, "How are you feeling today?"

"Ross," she hissed, "You'll regret this."

"Tell me how to stop them, and I'll let you go."

"You can't stop them. They're everywhere Ross. You won't know them until it's too late. They'll kill you, you poor, pitiful human."

"I've already killed two, and I've got you. I'd do anything to turn you back Rach."

"I'd rather die than be human again. They won't kill you if you become a vampire Ross. Untie me, and we'll be together. Forever. Like we always wanted."

Ross took a step back, and shook off her hypnotic words, "Stop it."

"Come here," Rachel pleaded, "You love me Ross. Just hearing the words will fix everything. I'll be me again."

"I love you," Ross breathed, as he sunk onto the bed, "I've always loved you Rachel."

"Kiss me."

He leaned in, and didn't even flinch when he felt her teeth in his neck. Slumping against her, he groaned as she touched him.

"Your turn," she whispered, as she raised her bleeding wrist to his mouth.

"Together forever," Ross whispered, as he drank.

AAAAA

50 Years Later

"Oh, Ross," Rachel sighed, as she lounged in their Tuscan countryside home, "This is heaven."

He stroked her golden hair, as he tossed the stable boy aside, "Would you like something else to drink?"

She sighed, as she lowered the maid, "Good help is just too hard to find these days."

"Come here," he said, pulling her into his lap, "I love you Rachel. We have eternity."

"That we do."

The End

Weird, I know. Morbid and stupid too. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
